


FF13-2同人－诺莎：婚纱

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 诺艾尔X莎拉，友情向，基于莎拉要和雪诺结婚的前提背景下。我还是很喜欢诺艾尔的，很想写他！平行IF线，假设最后一切都和平，莎拉也没有死，诺艾尔和他们一起住，而且还搬到了都市中…我只是单纯想写都市风。
Relationships: Serah Farron & Noel Kreiss





	FF13-2同人－诺莎：婚纱

“诺艾尔，怎么了？再不走就要迟到喽——！”  
查完地图回头发现诺艾尔停在一家路边店铺的橱窗饶有兴趣的观看着商品，莎拉忍不住站在远处冲他挥挥手催促起来。  
诺艾尔注意到她的动作，回过神来后小跑两步赶过去，不好意思的插着腰摆摆头，“抱歉抱歉，那个店的广告视频看起来太厉害了，忍不住就多看了会。”  
诺艾尔从来没在有这么多人的城市里生活过，这个时代的一切他都在学习中。  
“那些广告都是真的吗？”  
“算是…吧？”萨拉用手指戳戳下巴歪着头思考怎么回答，“但是店家都会希望展现出商品好的一面来赢得客人的购买欲，所以有些地方会夸大，买回来的东西质量如何用了才知道。”  
“这就是所谓的策略，对吧！”诺艾尔理解的点点头，他还没有在这个城市里花钱买过东西。  
看得出他真的对那些商品很感兴趣，莎拉忍不住捂着嘴笑起来，“那么咱们赶紧去办完事，然后带你在这附近逛一逛吧。”  
“真的？”诺艾尔一向表达感情都非常爽朗直白，他的开心和惊喜溢于言表，蓝色的眼睛开心的眨动着。  
这就像自己曾经教导的那些村子中的孩子们，开心的事都写在那一张张可爱的脸上，想到这里的莎拉感觉自己今天更加充满了动力，声音也抬高了不少。  
“当然了，”女孩俏皮的眨眨眼，背着手后退两步后接着欢快的转回向他们要去的方向，加快了脚步，“就算是为了感谢诺艾尔今天陪我去的谢礼吧。”  
这话逗笑了跟上来的诺艾尔，他大步流星的赶上莎拉的脚程，并排后挥起手指了指眼前的高楼大厦开起玩笑，“如果是谢礼的话，倒是希望能够在有诚意一点，比如买点什么厉害的东西给我。”  
“先逛逛再说啦！”莎拉无奈的噘起嘴，故意摆出不满的模样抱怨两句，但随即就立刻笑出声，满怀期待的迈出步伐。

…

诺艾尔从来没见过婚纱，那些设计精美的纯白礼服都如同艺术品，套在人体模特身上将这家店装点成了银白色的殿堂，让他每一件都忍不住多看几眼。  
“这件如何？”  
帘子拉开的那一刻诺艾尔就耳朵尖的跟着声音转过身，正好碰见走出来询问他的莎拉。  
莎拉此时简直可以用美若天仙来形容，试穿的每一件婚纱在她身上都得到了升华。即便看衣服的时候觉得都差不多，可穿在身上后就都有了各自不同的味道。  
“好好看！”  
诺艾尔绝对没有敷衍，他的赞美虔诚而真实，发自内心，目光被深深吸引。  
他由衷表达出的感慨和诚恳的目光令莎拉有些不好意思，不过在经历了几次试穿后，她多少可以接受这个重复性很高的热切评价，也相信每次一次的“好看”绝无虚假。  
不过这还是叫女孩有些为难，毕竟这次的目的还没达到。  
“你每一件都说好看，那么到底哪一件更好看呢？”  
其实莎拉觉得自己这样问很狡猾，因为她也是因为拿不定主意才让诺艾尔帮忙的，却非要让诺艾尔给出一个明确的答案。  
“我看这件就挺不错的，尤其是领口的设计，”诺艾尔努力寻找看起来比较恰到的句子来评价对方此时穿在身上的婚纱，并给出来自己认为合理的理由。  
接着他又转身看了眼周围在沙发上放着的几套，那些都是莎拉刚才试穿过的。试穿了这么多件，时间不知不觉已经过去足足快两个小时，不快点决定的话莎拉肯定也累了。  
“这件也不错，很大气，裙摆很衬你。这件的话上面的刺绣很精致，我觉得和你平时的风格很搭配。啊，对了，还有这件！是这里面设计最可爱的，非常合适你的年龄。”  
兴致勃勃点评每款的自己自己看上的裙子，诺艾尔简单明了的分析出它们优点的不同以及和莎拉的匹配度，那副摸着下巴的模样如同精心观摩艺术品的点评家，比莎拉本人都兴致高昂。  
“诺艾尔…”莎拉苦笑着打断他，提着裙摆两三步绕道了他跟前。紫色水晶那般漂亮眸子中虽然包含温和的笑意，却还是难以遮掩自己为难的心思，双手轻轻握在胸前。  
“你这样根本选不出来呀，”她左右看看堆放的那些婚纱长裙，难为情的用手顺了顺自己浅粉色的长发，“都被你夸的那么好，这不是让我更难选择了吗？”  
一旁候着的店员小姐也禁不住别开头捂住嘴偷笑，这弄的诺艾尔又无奈又害羞，没办法的拍拍脑瓜。但为了给自己一个坚定的解释作为支撑，青年还是竖起手指头，戏剧性的探出身给出自己的结论，“说合适你的那些话可不是假的哦！”  
他口吻顽皮，摊开手摇摇晃晃的迈着脚步，绕过莎拉环视这个房间内那些等待挑选的裙子们，演绎得如同一位在宣布重大消息的大人物。  
“夸赞它们漂亮的话也是真的。但是我可是第一次见到这些啊，让我欣赏都还来不及，选择也太难了。”  
莎拉也不是不知道诺艾尔在未来的生活，那个时候的世界环境根本没有这样的事会发生，就连人也都不在了。  
“再说，你可是我第一个碰上要去结婚的人…”诺艾尔突然转过身，手指头就这样点向莎拉的眼前，打趣的继续讲，“我还是第一次见人穿婚纱。你的确把我惊艳到了。”  
讲这些话的时候，诺艾尔故意压低了声音，毕竟他说的那些话如果被不远处的工作人员用到了，肯定会觉得很奇怪和不相信吧。  
听了这些话语，莎拉这回也不知道说什么好，羞涩的笑容成为了她唯一的最佳答案。  
“说起来，我还是不懂莎拉为什么要邀请我来陪你试婚纱，”想到自己一直无法解开的谜，诺艾尔比出打响指的姿势甩了下手臂，疑惑的拖长语调，在原地左右换着双脚的重心。  
“不应该是你的朋友…或者雷霆吗？”  
莎拉和雪诺终于要举办婚礼了。距离他们订婚已经过去了好长一段时间，经历了离别和穿越时空，在生死边缘战斗着挽救生命和命运，现在终于有时间去思考自己的事情。  
留了下来的诺艾尔现在就和莎拉以及雷霆住在一起，因为他对这里的生活方式还跟不熟悉。不过他学的很快，性格也好，应该很快就能摸清门路，在这里独当一面。不过他本身就很擅长一个人闯荡，所以没有什么可担心的。  
不过诺艾尔怎么想也不觉得自己是第一人选，可既然被委托了这个任务，对此他就非常认真，也很兴奋，毕竟对他来讲都很新鲜，他也不想让莎拉失望。  
“因为他们都很有个性，如果一下子都来的话，肯定会因为这么多选择而为我太操心，从而争论不休。我还是希望自己能先挑出来几件作为选项后，再找她们参考。”  
莎拉一想到自己朋友们听到要举办婚礼的消息时的那番热闹景象，不禁心跳加速，满怀期待。  
“但是诺艾尔每次都直接询问我自己的决定，因此会让我很放心。而且诺艾尔也说过是第一次来看婚纱，我想看看你的第一感觉能不能给我点建议，”莎拉不好意思的甩甩手，抚摸上裙腰上的刺绣，小心的道出心思，“再说，我也想看看男性的眼光是怎么样的。”  
瞧见对着努力道出心底的想法，诺艾尔舒了口气，随后夸张的转过身去面对这堆衣服大大的摊开手，提起肩摆出甘拜下风的模样苦笑道，“看来我也没能帮上忙嘛。”  
“哎？”莎拉一下子有点慌，慌忙挪到他身旁边用手比划边安慰，“没有呀！诺埃尔刚才不也是提到了三款婚纱的不同特点么？虽然你每次都说好看…但是诺艾尔也都是认真的。”  
“这倒是没错，”坦白承认这点的诺艾尔抱起胳膊，爽快的点了下头，并且试图再进一份努力，“如果刚才说的那三件的评价过得去的话，你就拿去当参考吧。但是！”他顿了一下，眼底发出期待的光辉，“我也很期待婚礼当天被你最终选中的婚纱惊艳到哦！”  
毕竟最终莎拉会选择哪一套他也不知道，而他对于自己的选择也没有十足的信心，因此只会期待最终的结果。毕竟一切对他都很新鲜，让他做出一个明确的决定非常困难。  
莎拉没再为难对方，毕竟诺艾尔看起来的确无从下手，却已经是图提供帮助，最终决定的人还是她自己，而她也有很多人可以帮忙参考。诺艾尔的诸多夸赞并没有白费，毕竟缩小了选择范围，多少可以不让莎拉太过无从下手。  
“嗯，我知道了，”莎拉对他承诺着。  
“还有，”诺艾尔竖起手指，想到了什么一样的提醒道，“因为我从来没接触过婚礼，所以如果有什么规矩的话我都不清楚，还要麻烦莎拉你说给我听。”  
“嗯，没有问题，”望着眼前青年跟个小孩子一样认真谦虚的求知表情，莎拉怎么会拒绝呢？  
越来越多的，莎拉的期盼变得丰富起来。  
她期盼着自己的婚礼，期盼着和雪诺的幸福，期盼着与姐姐以及大家的生活，也越发期盼那一日带给诺艾尔的惊喜和全新的体验，以及未来要带诺艾尔去参与的更多更多有趣的事。  
“对了，之前说的谢礼我想到了，我们去吃冰淇淋吧。”  
“冰淇淋…？”  
诺艾尔浮现出的困惑正是莎拉所料到和期盼的结果，她拍了下手，笑得非常非常甜。  
“诺艾尔就期待着吧！”  
“好。”

诺艾尔的确期待着。  
期待着莎拉向他展示出来的充满生机的世界。


End file.
